An Angel Change
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: Kairi is an angel sent with her family to live in Konoha. Kiba likes her, and maybe Naruto as well? But Hinata likes Naruto! Drama And Romance Awaits! KibaOC HinaNaru InoShika and others i think. CHAPTER 4 UP! Please R&R.
1. A New Place

One of my first fan fictions so remember to R & R!

Kiba has just got over Hinata going out with Naruto when a Seraphic Girl steers him into a new direction.

Just so you know, these are all the parings: OCKiba, NaruHina, SakuSasu, InoShika, KurenaiAsuma, KakashiiYugao. AU as in Malls and Cars.

--

Kairi stepped onto the sunny streets of Konoha. Beside her were her mother and brother. They were the first Seraphs to ever walk into the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

Quick Note: Seraphs are angel-like creatures who live in the sky, their wings only appear in dangerous situations. They are the best at medical jutsu and they bring people back from the dead. Awesome!

Kairi's first task was to go tell the hokage of there arrival and she quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Lady Tsunade! The Seraph guests just arrived! The daughter would like a word with you." Shizune said from the other side of the door to the hokage's room. Tsunade sighed. "Let her in." Kairi stepped into the room and immediately stared at the window behind the hokage. "The view is amazing, isn't it?" Tsunade said following the gaze of the young girl in front of her. Kairi turned her head and realized she had come for a reason.

"Sorry Lady Hokage! I should have…" Kairi started bowing apologetically.

"No it's okay and please don't bow, your status is very high in this leaf village. It almost exceeds mine.

Kairi stopped bowing and looked at the woman in front of her.

"I just came to ask where we will be staying." She said.

"At the five star hotel a few blocks from here." Tsunade said with a great smile.

"Oh okay." Kairi said normally. She was used to the royal treatment because she was a Seraph.

"Oh and also, I have sent a Ninja here to show you around the village and entertain you." Tsunade said as the girl stared at the ground.

"Okay"

--

Kiba threw his alarm clock at the wall in frustration. Why had he set that thing anyway? Damn, it was so annoying. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and wobbled over to the kitchen. His mom was already cooking some eggs and bacon and turned to greet him as he plopped himself into one of chairs at the kitchen table. "Good Morning Kiba," His Mother said. Then her eyes went wide. "Didn't Lady Hokage ask you to show the Seraph girl around the village!"

Kiba stared at her for a second. Then he screamed.

"Ahhhh your right! Crap I'm gonna be late!" He quickly shovelled eggs down his throat and ran off to get ready. Seven minutes later he was dressed in his usually clothes. With Akamaru in his jacket and raced out the door.

"Where could he be!" Tsunade banged her fist on the desk causing a major earthquake to envelop the room. Kairi gasped.

"Sorry Kairi but damn, would it kill people to show some respect to the angels of the sky?" (Nickname for Seraphs).

Just then Kiba ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm huff late I was huff alarm clock huff huff." Kiba sputtered out but it was obvious he had been running.

"Kiba Inuzuka! Do you know the status and stature of this seraph girl! Tsunade said pointing at Kairi.

Kiba looked up to see a girl wearing a white tube top that showed her belly, a white mini skirt and long black flowing hair staring at him.

"Sorry! I was late." He said scratching the back of his head. Akamaru popped out of the space in the top of Kiba's hoodie to see what he was looking at.

"Your dog is so cute!" Kairi exclaimed as she looked at Akamaru. "But anyway, don't worry about. My name is Kairi Zaesashi." She shook his hand. Kiba thought she was pretty hot, but he had his eyes set another girl who had milky white eyes and an awesome blush.

"Okay, now Kiba I would like to go around the village introducing Ms. Zaesashi to different people. Preferably all the squads members" Tsunade said signalling them to leave.

"Okay ready?" Kiba said as they left the office.

"Um yeah, sure." Kairi said back. Maybe she would have fun here after all.

--

Okay first chapter down! R & R plz!

Also in your review tell me what you think of Seraphs and Kairi. Thanks!


	2. New Friends and Crush Clues

Chapter 2 is up! New friends and Crush Clues!

--

Kiba showed Kairi around the village. Introducing her to friends and family and Kairi was really enjoying herself.

"Okay I think we should go introduce you to the squad members," Kairi nodded and Kiba continued. "They are all our age so you should make friends pretty quickly."

They first saw Naruto's squad at the third training field. Kakashi had known the seraphs were coming so he had told his team ahead of time.

"Squad, meet the new Seraph girl, Kairi Zaesashi" Kakashi announced.

All three squad members turned to look at her. Sakura was the first to come greet her.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said while shaking Kairi's hand. There was something about the way she had said Sasuke's name that picked at Kairi's curiosity.

"Everyone bow." Kakashi ordered. They all did but Naruto, who crossed his arms and stared at Kairi.

"Why do we have to bow?" He complained. "She's nothing special." Kairi raised an eyebrow and open her mouth to say something, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Listen dobe, this girl you say is nothing special is 100 times your level in status and power, and it will stay that way even if you _were_ hokage. Sasuke said with a smirk. Kairi giggled. _Cute but not my type._

_Yeah, Naruto take that. Wish I had said it though._ Kiba thought. Naruto seemed surprised and quickly bowed before getting into a fight with Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and went to break them up.

Kiba whispered to Kairi it was a good time to leave and Sakura bade them goodbye.

Next they saw Neji's squad. They were in the sixth training ground. With the same formalities they bowed.

"You are a lotus that has truly bloomed white." Lee said before getting bonked on the head by Tenten.

"Sorry bout that." Tenten said. Kairi shook her head before asking Neji a question.

"Um excuse me but, with your byakugan can you see the location of my wings?" She asked. Neji blinked then activated his byakugan.

"No way…"He exclaimed. "I don't see them." Kairi laughed then after explained they were deep in her heart so all the chakra around it blocked anyone from seeing them. After that they found Shikamaru's squad in the barbeque restaurant. They didn't bow because Kairi said it was okay. Ino stared at Kairi for a little before asking.

"How in hell are you so beautiful?!"

Kairi blushed and looked down.

"Um I don't know…." She stammered.

Shikamaru glared at Ino.

"Why do you have to be so troublesome and rude?"

"Me! Well it was a good question! Right Choji?"

"No Ino, don't bring me into this." Choji said eating at the same time.

"Sorry but you are really pretty. Do you diet? Do Seraphs eat some type of food that ma-"

"Ino leave the girl alone. My apologizes on behalf of my student." Asuma said.

Kairi shook her head and held back a laugh. This was a pretty funny squad.

"C'mon Kairi, next stop my squad!" Kiba said proudly. Kairi nodded then noticed the change in Asuma's body language.

"Kiba, by any chance, is your sensei a woman?" She snickered noticing Asuma fidgeting in his seat. Kiba nodded and Kairi winked at Asuma before leaving. _I know you secret._

Kairi had a Kekkei Genkai known as Heart Pressure. All Seraphs had it. It could detect heart pressure, beats, and feelings the heart gives off. She could use it to sense feelings of love emitting out of people plus she could figure who this feelings were going to.

When they found Kiba's squad, you tell they had already started training. They were all breathing hard and they were all sweating pretty bad. Kurenai was the first to notice the two people approaching them. She brought Hinata and Shino and they quickly bowed. Kairi secretly used her Kekkei Genkai to feel anything emitting from Kiba's heart. She was right, he had a lot of feelings going towards that Hinata Hyuuga. She was also shocked to find out Ms. Hyuuga had a giant crush on that blue eyed Uzumaki.

"Sorry Mr.Inuzuka, I made you late for training!" Kairi apologized.

"That's ok Kairi. And please stop calling me that, it's Kiba."

Kairi nodded. She checked the time and realized she was late to regroup with her mom. She bade them goodbye, leaving Kiba to train.

--

The Hotel was amazing. It was called the Leaf Dynasty. Kairi loved it. There room was huge and they got free room service. Kairi loved staying there but her mom promised her they would get a house like everybody else. Though they did thank the Hokage for the hospitality.

--

Kairi made friends with the rest of the girls in Konoha. She also made friends with some of the guys too, like Sasuke (who really nice now after killing Itachi) and Shikamaru who's intelligence pricked her curiosity. She also knew who people liked in the village. Like Shikamaru's hidden feelings for a certain flower girl. Or that Naruto was secretly falling for a Hyuuga heir. She never told people what she knew. It was like confidential business. Kairi felt happy towards the people who were secretly crushing on each other because she knew one day they would meet up and become special to one another. Her Kekkei Genkai was awesome and she always had a secret to use if someone tried to blackmail her. She saw Shikamaru gazing at the clouds and she was walking threw the village and decided to join him. As she sat down he waved a greeting and she started to follow his gaze.

"Your Kekkei Genkai, you know I like Ino, right?"

Kairi stared at him. No way he had found out. But he was a genius.

"Um…Yeah. But I didn't tell anyone!" She said rather fast.

"I know you didn't."

"Oh."

"Well, will you help me?"

"Say what?"

"I really like Ino but all she still cares about is Sasuke. Will you help me get with her?"

"Ok but," She decided to use Tsunade's winning line. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius, guess your only human." With that she got up and walked away.

--

**Yeah Chapter Two Complete! I'm so glad. I got that line of Tsunade's from Clash of Ninja Revolution. If she faces Kakashi and is victorious, that's what she says. I really like that line and at the last minute decided to add it! **


	3. Ino's SleepoverSlumber Party!

Chapter 3 Yah!

--

Kairi sat in her room. Sketchbook in right hand and pencil _tapping _on sketchbook in left. She was really bored. There was nothing to do and she was too lazy to train today. She didn't even feel like drawing but she was sitting there with a sketchbook in her hand. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, waking Kairi up from her daze. She wobbled down the stairs and opened the door. In front of her stood a over-excited Ino with a messenger bag full of pink envelopes.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Kairi greeted.

"I'm just here to drop off this." She said while handing Kairi one of the pink envelopes.

Kairi opened it and read the note inside. (Which was also pink.)

_Ino has invited you to an awesome sleepover/slumber party!_

_Starts at 7:00._

_Games will be played like Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, 7__th__ Heaven…….._

The last one was a 'Hell No!' to Kairi but she nodded and Ino turned to leave.

"Oh, and guys WILL be there." Ino turned and started towards Sakura's house.

DOUBLE HELL NO! Kairi thought. She was bored though so she decided to go.

--

Kairi grabbed her phone and dialled in Kiba's number.

"Hey," Kiba said weekly on the other end of the phone.

'What the hell it's 2:00. Was he still sleeping?' Kairi thought.

"Kairi?" That woke her out of her trance again.

"Yeah, sorry! Um I just wanted to know, did you get invited to Ino's party?"

"Oh yeah. I got the invite yesterday."

"I'm glad your going."

"I really want to play 7th heaven….." _Click!_

Two things had just happened.

1. Kiba had trailed off.

2. Kairi had hung up.

Kairi picked up her sleeping bag and pyjamas. It was already 6:50 and she wanted to be on time. Kiba was walking her to Ino's. (Even though she didn't need the protection.) She sat at her kitchen table, sighing and breathing in slowly. The Hokage had recently given them a house. It was pretty big with lots of rooms and Kairi was neighbours now with Kiba (Wasn't _that_ a coincidence.) She jumped at the sound of the doorbell and quickly rushed to see who it was. She was surprised to see not Kiba, but Hinata standing at her door step.

"Oh Hey Hinata! Aren't you going to Ino's thing?"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"Yes but I decided to walk with someone there."

A giant grin appeared on Kairi's face.

"Sure you wouldn't rather going with Naruto?"

Hinata's face was enveloped in a dark red colour.

"Umm well…."

Kairi quickly waved her hands in front of her.

"I'm just playing with you Hinata. Actually, Kiba was supposed to go with me to Ino's but he's not here yet." She sighed.

"C'mon, let's go get him!"

She said while locking the front door and walking across the grass to Kiba's house.

_Ding Dong!_

Kairi and Hinata stood outside waiting for someone to answer. Kairi took the time to noticed the milky white colour of Hinata's sleeping bag. It was also covered in indigo rain drops. It looked really pretty. She then looked down at her own. Plain white with an angelic wing stitched onto the corner.

"I love your sleeping bag Hinata, wonder what Kiba's will-"

The door suddenly burst open and Kiba, along with Akamaru flew out of the door. Followed by Kiba's mother and sister.

"KIBA LOOK WHO YOU KEPT WAITING!" Kiba's mother bellowed.

"A SERAPH AND A HUYUGA!" Hinata flinched and Kairi's hands again waved in the air apologetically.

"No really it's ok. I was about to come over anyways." Kari said as fast as she could.

Kiba looked up to see the two girls in front of him.

"Oh hey Hinata! Hey Kai-Owwww! What was that for!" He said growling at his mother who had apparently bonked him on the head. She simply growl and went inside.

"Have fun!" Hana said bowing and then retreating to the house.

The three started walking while Kiba continued to rub his rather bruised head.

Hinata looked at Kairi.

Kairi looked at Hinata.

They both looked at Kiba…..And burst out laughing.

Kiba stared at them until they stopped.

"Sorry…..Kiba…But it's….just…so…funny…"Kairi said between giggles.

"Yeah……Sorry…" Hinata let out before again before going into another fit of laughter.

Apparently neither of them had ever got beats like that before.

After arriving at Ino's , they were asked to pick a room. Everyone else was there already so they slipped there bags in where rooms were available.

After getting back down to the family room Ino started up the fun.

"Okay let's play 7th heaven!"

Some boys cheered, Ino cheered, Shikamaru sighed and Kairi laughed.

Her mother had told her if she was forced into a room with a guy, she was supposed to give a kiss on the cheek and a hug. The End.

She felt bad for the guy that got stuck with her.

They spun a bottle in the middle to determined who would go with who.

The first to go was Sasuke and Tenten.

After 7 minutes it was pretty obvious nothing other that a few words had been exchanged.

Next was Sakura and Shino but the same thing happened. It wasn't a very 'eventful' game.

Ino spun the bottle a third time. Hoping she would get Shikamaru. Like hell anyone would find_ that_ out, even Kairi.

It landed as Kairi and Naruto.

Kairi gave Hinata a worried look. She really didn't want to do this but The blue head was looking down.

She quickly entered the closet with Naruto and they both heard the door lock click.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"…"

"…"

"Look Naruto, you're a great guy and all but there's someone else who really likes you."

"Really, who?"

"Hinata…"

"Well, she's kinda weird…"

Kairi glared at him. Like hell she'd let him say that about her best friend.

"No she's shy there's a difference."

"Oh, well"

"Give her a chance. She really is amazing ,you know."

"Ok sure."

"Thanks!" she said. Kairi walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"What was that for?" Naruto said rather dazed think a girl actually kissed him.

"My mom said that's all I can give a guy in 7th Heaven."

They both started laughing.

Naruto Looked up at Kairi with a Giant grin on his face.

"Someone likes you too and you don't know it!"

Kairi gasped.

"Really? Who? Tell me! Tell me!"

"You really want to know?"

"No Shit! Tell me!"

"…"

"Naruto!"

"Fine, it's Kiba."

Kairi stared at Naruto.

_No Way! Really? Well he is pretty cute. No. Hell No! It's Kiba. He's my friend, my best friend. Other than Hinata and Tenten. But…..argh I got no time for this. Damn I hate having all this stuff jumbled in my head. _

Kairi rubbed her forehead and sighed loudly.

Naruto sighed as well.

"Love sucks!" They both replied at the same time.

--

After dinner, all the sleepy ninja entered their rooms.

_Coincidentally _Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Kairi were all sharing a room.

They started pulling out their pyjamas and getting ready for bed.

"Hey Kairi! Want top bunk or bottom?" Kiba yelled enthusiastically.

"It doesn't matter Kiba. And don't yell it's late and people are trying to sleep." Kairi said gruffly.

Kiba recoiled a little at tone of Kairi's voice and murmured that he was going to the bathroom.

"Kinda rude don't cha think?" Naruto said while he threw his stuff on the bottom bunk.

"Um…Naruto. I was going to sleep there…"Hinata whispered.

"Hinata. Sleep on my bunk bottom. I really don't care right now." Kairi grumbled while throwing her stuff on the bunk above Naruto.

Hinata whispered a thank you and set up her stuff on the bottom bunk of Kiba's bed.

Kairi got up and waddled over to the room Tenten was in and then crashed into Kiba. Causing them both to fly backwards onto the floor.

"Watch where your going!" Kiba snapped as he got up and dusted off his clothes.

"Sorry Dog Boy." Kairi snapped back.

"Shut up!" Kairi felt her cheek burn as she again hit the floor.

"Oh now that's what you do to the people you crush on? Huh? Kiba?!"

Kiba froze and stared at her. He then ran off to their room upstairs.

Kairi got up and rubbed her red cheek. Damn he punched hard. She looked up to see everyone staring at her from the top floor.

"What!!" She screamed and left to the bathroom.

(Hinata Diary Entry)

I didn't know what was going on between Kairi and Kiba. Whatever it was, it was destroying their friendship and I was determined to get to the bottom of this mess. With all my courage, I asked Naruto if he knew anything about this predicament. He was about to answer when we heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. I followed Naruto to the railing and saw Kairi yelling at Kiba. Suddenly, we heard "Oh now that's what you do to the people you crush on? Huh? Kiba?!" I gasped and saw Sakura cover her mouth. Ino whispered an "OMG" and Shikamaru yawned. I turned to Naruto and asked him if he knew about this and he nodded. Now I had to do something.

Hinata

(Kairi POV)

I forgot about going to see Tenten, I just wanted to go home. As I started walking to My room to grab my stuff, Ino stopped me and she looked frantic.

What did she want?

Chapter 3 End!

--

Yeah! 1 more down!

I will have loads of Hinata DW's (Diary Writings) cause they are fun.


	4. Life And Mixed Messages

Chapter 4 is up! Life And Mixed Messages

Please R & R so I can raise my self-esteem. Haha thanks

Recap of last chapter…

"_Watch where your going!" Kiba snapped as he got up and dusted off his clothes._

"_Sorry, Dog Boy." Kairi snapped back._

"_Shut up!" Kairi felt her cheek burn as she again hit the floor._

"_Oh, now that's what you do to the people you crush on? Huh? Kiba?!"_

_Kiba froze and stared at her. He then ran off to their room upstairs._

_Kairi got up and rubbed her red cheek. Damn he punched hard. She looked up to see everyone staring at her from the top floor._

"_What!!" She screamed and left to the bathroom._

_(Kairi POV)_

_I forgot about going to see Tenten, I just wanted to go home. As I started walking to my room to grab my stuff, Ino stopped me and she looked frantic._

_What did she want?_

--

In front of Kairi, stood Ino Yamanaka.

Ino didn't look happy and Kairi looked away as the reality of what had just happened rushed over her.

Kairi thought to herself.

She hadn't meant for that to happen. She had never wanted to expose Kiba's crush on her and she had never wanted that punch in the face.

Kiba.. Why couldn't she have just shut her mouth?

"Kairi, don't go!" Ino said as she hugged the girl.

"I don't really feel like staying and after what you saw, I think you know why."

"Ok I know, but you can switch rooms and you guys will avoid each other anyways, please just stay."

Ino sounded desperate and Kairi had had enough drama for the day. She told Ino she would stay and that there was no need to change rooms. Besides, it would make Kiba regret what he had done and apologize to _her. _

Kairi walked back to the bed room and sat down.

Only Hinata and Naruto were in the room and Naruto was sleeping. Hinata was writing in some book on her bed and looked up as Kairi walked in.

"Oh hello Kairi, are you alright?" Hinata said as she slammed the book shut and hid it under her pillow.

"Umm, I guess," Kairi said with a sigh.

"Where's Kiba?" She wanted to talk to him.

"Well he left Ino's house after you stormed off, he left his stuff here though so he's probably just cooling off" She said, pointing to Kiba's suitcase.

Kairi took a step and realized how much her body was hurting. A wave of fatigue hit her hard, and she dropped on her bed and slept.

--

Naruto walked over to Kairi. It was already noon and she hadn't woken up.

Was she dead? He thought. He moved his face closer to see if she was breathing.

Her small breathes hit his cheek softly and made him blush. He felt really weird towards Kairi and to think he had just met her. Maybe he liked her or maybe…

SLAP!

Naruto flew across the room and hit the side of his bunk bed and moaned.

"Naruto? OMG I'm so sorry!" Kairi said as she rushed over, checking the damage she had dealt to the poor boy.

"I was just trying to see if you were alive"

"I'm sorry, I was just really tired and my head was hurting. I didn't really feel like waking up." Kairi was so embarrassed at this point.

"I'll make it up to you, for sure." She said.

Naruto seemed ok with it but told her he'd take her up on that offer. Kairi smiled and helped him up.

When they got downstairs, they saw everyone sitting and eating ramen and teriyaki. Including Kiba.

Kairi and Kiba stared at each other until Kairi blurted out an apology.

He came over and apologized as well and they shared a hug.

Kairi felt warm in Kiba's arms and thought to herself. Maybe it was ok that he liked her because maybe she…

She let go of him and they sat down at the table with everyone else. Everyone ate and talked happily and Ino was feeding Shikamaru ramen, without much success.

After that, they all packed their bags and got ready to leave. Ino and Shikamaru stayed back and Kairi had a good feeling why, though she didn't bother to say anything.

She walked with Kiba home and in the middle of her sentence, frowned.

"Aye! I forgot to finish my math homework!" She screamed holding her head in her hands.

"O shit, me too!" Kiba screamed, also holding his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do?" They both screamed. Kairi pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, Hyuuga residence." Hinata's soft voice emanated from the phone.

"Hinata! OMG me and Kiba totally didn't finish our math homework, could you please help us!!!?" Kairi yelled through the phone, ignoring Kiba's attempts to listen in.

"Of course, umm Naruto's also coming though; he asked me a few minutes ago." Kairi could almost feel the Hinata's blush as she said this.

"Oh I love Naruto, and this could be like a group date!" Kairi exclaimed, not noticing Kiba freeze.

"What? Umm I don't know Kairi." Hinata blushed.

"Ok, then it's settled, bye Hinata." Kairi said and hung up.

Kiba stared at her and she looked at him confused.

"What Kiba? What's wrong?"

"Umm, you said group date" Kiba said trailing off.

"Yeah of course, me, you, Hinata and Naruto" Kairi said smiling.

"Ok that sounds like fun, but we got to get home then and grab our school stuff." He said, almost changing the subject, Kairi noted.

"Right!" She said and the two ran off together.

"So you love Naruto huh? Damn that guy." Kiba thought and he felt a bad feeling in his heart that he didn't know when, would go away.

Chapter 4 Finished!

--

Preview of Chapter 5…

(Kairi POV)

I stared at Naruto.

Did he really mean what he said?

No, it was a joke.

A bad joke, but it had to be a joke.

Because not only did I not feel the same, but there were two pairs of eyes watching us.

One looked angry, and one looked hurt.

Guess who?


End file.
